Quiero ser hippie
by Kath's cats
Summary: Al volver de una cacería de dos días, lo único que esperaba era abrazar a Bella. Pero no, ¿cuándo el destino jugo a mi favor? Ahora tengo a una Bella con ganas de ser hippie y un Mike Newton al cual despedazar.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia es una de las tantas tonterías que se le ocurren a mi mente a la noche.

* * *

 **Summary:** Al volver de una cacería de dos días, lo único que esperaba era abrazar a Bella. Pero no, ¿cuándo el destino jugo a mi favor? Ahora tengo a una Bella con ganas de ser hippie y un Mike Newton al cual despedazar.

* * *

Quiero ser hippie.

.

.

.

" _Hay más felicidad en dar que en recibir… Nah, mentira, ahora dame mi regalo o te golpeo."_

.

.

.

* * *

…

El frío viento de noviembre me golpeaba la cara mientras aguardaba impaciente a que las luces de la habitación del _sheriff_ se apagaran.

Estaba desesperado por ver a Bella, e iba a empezar a destrozar todo el maldito bosque en el que me ocultaba, como el merodeador que era, si no la tenia pronto en mis brazos.

Toda esta frustración psicótica era gracias a mi "adorable hermano", Emmett. Él había llegado a casa hacia dos días con la idea de una cacería conjunta para restituir los lazos familiares, y convenció a todos de hacerlo. Obviamente, como la democrática familia moderna que éramos, cuando votan seis contra uno, no puedes decir mucho. ¡Incluso Rosalie estuvo a favor! Bien sabía yo que lo que menos le importaban eran los lazos familiares; pero con tal de molestarme ella era capaz de vivir en una cueva y bailar alrededor de una fogata con plumas en la cabeza y zapatos de tacón.

Luego de que me arrastraron, literalmente, y me encerraron en el _Jepp_ , me llevaron hasta Canadá.

Allí me pase treinta y seis horas completas refunfuñando y obligando a Alice a decirme si mi novia estaba bien.

Solo después de conseguir con mis quejas que Jasper intentara ahogar una ardilla por las emociones que sentía, Alice no cazara nada por tenerla viendo el futuro, Rosalie empezara a golpear el suelo imaginando que era mi cara, y que yo le saltara al cuello a Emmett, me dejaron —o mas bien echaron— volver a casa.

Así, luego de correr como un desaforado vampiro brillante por todo Estados Unidos, volvía a encontrarme aquí, esperando que el padre de mi Bella se fuera a dormir de una maldita vez.

" _Duérmete o juro que te hago dormir, duérmete o te hago dormir, duérmete o…"_

La luz se apago y los ronquidos no tardaron en romper el silencio que mantenía Bella en su cuarto.

Corrí y, con la gracia natural de los vampiros, salte e ingrese por la ventana que ella siempre dejaba abierta para mí.

Mis ojos inmediatamente la captaron y bebí de su hermosa imagen.

La iluminación del velador la rodeaba tenuemente con un brillo etéreo. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y un pijama azul que le había dado.

La sonrisa que automáticamente se había plasmado en mi rostro al verla, se deshizo lentamente por tres razones.

Numero uno, ella no había saltado sobre mí para abrazarme como siempre hacia.

Numero dos, no parecía feliz de verme.

Y numero tres, tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus expresivos ojos chocolates se marcaban la lastima, la preocupación y la determinación.

—¿Bella qué…? —No pude terminar de hablar porque ella me interrumpió.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Si mi corazón funcionase, estoy seguro de que se hubiera detenido en este momento.

El famoso y temido "tenemos que hablar", en todas las películas, libros y otras relaciones que había visto a través del tiempo, era una muy mala señal.

Cualquier humano, vampiro, hombre lobo o hechicero mutante que escuche esa frase de su novia se pone a temblar.

Mi mente empezó a andar a mil kilómetros por hora, rememorando todos los recuerdos con ella y repasando todas nuestras conversaciones, tratando de hallar una falla o incomodidad que pude haber causado.

¿Qué podía haber echo para que se enfadara conmigo?

Había respetado su regla de no regalos caros… aunque ella no sabia que había abierto una cuenta bancaria a su nombre en la que ya estaba depositada una pequeña fortuna. Así que esta opción era descartada.

Había respetado su amistad con el _chucho_ … aunque cada segundo que estaba con él era una tortura para mis celos que aumentaban más y más a cada instante. Esta teoría también era descartada.

¿Se había enojado por la salida de caza obligatoria? Si era eso, iba a arrancarle un brazo a Emmett.

—Bella, perdón por salir de caza sin avisarte antes, los demás me obligaron a ir. Te deje varios mensajes en el celular…— La verdad es que, si abría su casilla de mensajes, iba a encontrarse con la no tan agradable sorpresa de por lo menos unos sesenta llamadas y mensajes de mi parte. Dios, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuándo me convertí en un acosador de tal magnitud?

Ella agacho la cabeza.

—No es eso, Edward. —Hizo una pausa y tomo una bocanada de aire. Yo estaba bastante perdido. —Y-Yo no estoy segura de cómo decirte esto.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado. ¿Qué le preocupaba? ¿Se sentía mal? ¿Estaba enferma? Por millonésima vez desee leer su mente.

—¿Qué sucede, mi Bella? Por favor, amor, me estas preocupando.

Bella suspiro y clavo sus preciosos ojos en los míos.

—Quiero ser _hippie_ , Edward. No voy a ser mas tu Bella, voy a ser la Bella del mundo; así que ahora ya no puedo seguir contigo.

Mi cerebro se vacio mientras procesaba lo que dijo. Un _shock_ entumecedor se instalo en mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pude susurrar mientras la miraba con los parpados abiertos totalmente.

Ella se levanto y se dio media vuelta con frustración.

—Entiéndelo, Eddy. Tu te fuiste por casi dos días, sin siquiera avisarme…

—¡¿Y por eso quieres ser _hippie_?! —Cuestione gritando. Me silencio con un "shh".

—Baja la voz, Charlie duerme.

—Entonces dime que esto es una broma. No puedes abandonarme para ser _hippie_.

Salte de la cama y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro. Me encontraba frenético.

Yo no tenía nada contra los _hippies_. Todo bien con la paz, el amor, la naturaleza y bla bla bla. Pero jamás dejaría a mi Bella en uno de esos grupos; mi Bella que apenas soportaba tener sus pequeñas manos sucias, mi Bella que odia el verde, mi Bella que siempre se cae…

 _Caída, golpe, cabeza…_

—¿Te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza? —Si, como el caballero que me enseñaron a ser jamás debería preguntar eso, pero ¿ _hippie_? Definitivamente ella sufrió una nueva contusión en la cabeza.

—No seas tonto, Eddy Dy. Tú te fuiste y Mike comenzó a hablarme sobre esta nueva vida que vamos a comenzar, y yo acepte.

—¿Mike? ¿Michael Newton? —Pregunte estúpidamente.

—¡Si! Mañana mismo nos vamos para Virginia Occidental. —Comento, mientras señalaba un feo bolso verde vomito.

—Voy a matarlo.

No había más que decir. Durante meses soporte sus estúpidos intentos de pasarse de listo con mi novio, pero esta vez el vaso ya se rebalso. Newton iba a morir lenta y tortuosamente.

—Es por eso que me voy. Tienes tanta violencia dentro de ti. Yo deseo ser la Bella de todos y repartir mi amor con el mundo. Mike dice que aun puedo verte, pero debes abandonar los celos y permitirme… ¿A dónde vas?

Yo me había levantado e iba hacía la ventana. Me volví hacia ella y la vi sentarse nuevamente sobre sus mantas violetas.

—Primero voy a buscar a Carlisle, estoy seguro de que te has lastimado la cabeza. Y luego, voy a desmembrar a Newton.

Bella oculto el rostro entre sus manos y empezó a emitir sonidos ahogados. Aunque hubiese dicho que deseaba dejarme, avance hacia ella y la abrace.

Su caliente cuerpo convulsionaba a causa de los sollozos.

—Shh, amor, te prometo que Carlisle te ayudara… y si luego de que él te revise sigues queriendo irte, podemos hacer _camping_ juntos, ¿Quieres?

Ella no respondía, pero sus sacudidas aumentaban.

—Cariño, quédate aquí. Yo iré por Carlisle, que ahora debe estar regresando de Canadá, y vendré contigo.

Comencé a separarme, diciéndome que pronto volvería con ella, cuando su mano se cerró en mi camiseta y levanto el rostro hacia mí.

Ella estaba llorando… pero de risa. Ella se estaba riendo.

—¿Bella?

Trago aire agitadamente mientras se calmaba.

—No puedo creer que hayas caído en eso. ¡Y tú decías que no sabía actuar! —Volví a quedarme perplejo por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Edward? Reacciona, fue solo una broma. Deberías ver tu cara.

Dejo escapar un pequeño gritito cuando en un instante la levante en mis brazos y la apreté contra mí.

—¿Edward?

—Jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo así, Isabella Swan. Estuve a punto de hacer realidad mis fantasías de matar a Newton, e iba a enviarte a un psiquiátrico.

Mi Bella rió.

—Espero que por lo menos hubiese sido un buen psiquiátrico.

—El mejor, amor.

Me quede mirándola y la bese con una desesperación poco apropiada. Soporte dos días y una maldita broma de su parte sin besarla, el manual de la decencia se podía ir al demonio momentáneamente.

Por su necesidad de oxigeno nos separamos.

—¿De quien fue la idea? —Le pregunte, aunque ya tenia mis sospechas.

—Mía. —Dijo inocentemente.

La observe fijamente. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras, infructuosamente, intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

—Esta bien. Emmett me llamo y me dijo que los estabas volviendo locos y me pidió que te hiciera lo mismo. También me prometió que si actuaba bien y tú te lo creías, me compraría el libro original de "Cumbres Borrascosas" y un kilo de helado de fresa. No me pude resistir… además, te fuiste sin avisarme y estaba aburrida.

La volví a estrechar contra mí.

—Prométeme que jamás volverás a hacer esto. Casi logras que sufra un infarto.

Puso su mirada de cachorro.

—¿Estas enojado conmigo? —Su voz era dulce y un poco avergonzada. Me derretí.

Le di un corto beso.

—Nunca podría enojarme contigo. Pero si quieres, puedes ayudarme a vengarme de mi hermanito.

Mi hermosa y, recién descubierta, gran actriz, sonrió.

—Acepto. Actuar es divertido. Además, Emmett siempre me molesta, así ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Susurrando en su oído, formamos un plan para devolverle al oso todas las que nos hizo.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica adornaba nuestros labios cuando terminamos.

El gran Oso Pooh tenía los días contados.

...

* * *

Este es mi primer Fanfiction de Twilight, así que estoy emocionada. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gracias por leer (si es que alguien lo hace).

Un saludo.


End file.
